


Они что, целуются?!

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Belle is one of us, Crack, Gen, Humor, discussion of gay sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку кинк-мемера "что-нибудь по мотивам <a href="http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=327529#t327529">знаменитой</a> аватарки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они что, целуются?!

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Are those men kissing?!](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=327529) авторства krissielee.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.

— А ну отдай! — крикнула Белль, пытаясь отобрать книгу у Гастона. Тот легко удерживал девушку на расстоянии, пролистывая страницы, пока не дошёл до зацепившей его глаз картинки.  
— Эти парни… Они что, целуются? — воскликнул он, с ужасом — и любопытством — уставившись на картинку. Белль, воспользовавшись моментом, всё же смогла вырвать книгу у него из рук.  
— Вообще-то да, целуются, — заявила она. — Лорд Лорин только что вернулся с войны и здесь описывается его воссоединение с возлюбленным, — это была её любимая книга, перечитанная столько раз, что Белль потеряла счёт. О, эта глава с возвращением Лорина к его камердинеру...  
Она улыбнулась, не замечая, что Гастон по-прежнему смотрит на неё. По его мнению, она выглядела излишне взволнованной — и будь на месте Белль любая другая девушка, он посчитал бы долгом стереть это выражение с её лица.  
— Как... как ты можешь читать такое? — он вновь потянулся было за книгой, по-прежнему вытаращившись на картинку. — Это вообще возможно?  
— Разумеется, возможно. Лишь потому что ты не способен видеть дальше женской груди, не значит, что все так устроены, — Белль с раздражённым видом направилась к дому, подальше от Гастона и его узколобия.  
— Белль! Белль, подожди! — Гастон поймал её за руку. — Объясни мне.  
Белль изогнула бровь.  
— Это приказ или просьба? — она выдернула руку и продолжила путь, Гастон поплёлся за ней.  
— Э... просьба, — он понимал, что это единственный способ что-то узнать от Белль. — Расскажи мне.  
Белль чуть заметно кивнула.  
— Ладно, Гастон, — перелистывая страницы, прямо спросила Белль, когда они оказались у неё дома, — что ты знаешь о сексе?  
— Я знаю, как доставить девушке удовольствие! — заявил Гастон. — Никто ещё не жаловался на недостаток моих знаний в данной области, — немного хвастливо добавил он. Кто знает — может, Белль так впечатлит его готовность узнавать новое, что она ответит на его ухаживания. Она заслуживала только лучшего, а Гастон несомненно был лучшим во всём, в том числе и постели.  
— Полагаю, ты используешь только одно отверстие? — Белль перегнулась через стол, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, как Гастона смутила её прямота.  
— Потому что есть только одно отверстие! По крайней мере, только одно... одно подходящее!  
Белль засмеялась и пролистала до куда более откровенной картинки, чем с простым поцелуем. Стоило Гастону понять, что именно видит, как он пожалел, что вообще завёл этот разговор.  
— ...другие отверстия, значит, — пробормотал он, отвернувшись от картинки. — А у тебя нет книжек с девушками?  
— Во всех моих книжках есть девушки, Гастон, — улыбнулась Белль. — Они просто не участвуют в тех же действиях, что и парни.  
— Покажи мне _эти_ картинки! Я не хочу смотреть на парней!  
Белль рассмеялась.  
— Ты так ничего и не понял, верно? — покачала она головой. Он был слишком "мужиком", чтобы увидеть всю красоту двух прекрасных, сплетённых в страсти тел, как видела она.  
— Я люблю девушек. Округлые изгибы, приятный голос, мягкие губы...  
— А я люблю парней, — ответила Белль.  
— Я парень. Тебе не нужны книжки, чтобы найти парня, я прямо перед тобой, — заявил Гастон, и Белль лишь вздохнула. Он действительно совершенно ничего не понял.


End file.
